elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Desideratus Annius' Ghost
|Base ID = }} Desideratus Annius was an Imperial warrior who resided in the Shivering Isles in the ruined city of Vitharn. Background During the battle, Desideratus fled to protect his betrothed, who turns out to be a toy doll. Thus, he failed to protect the town when the Fanatics attacked, killing everybody inside. Interactions Ghosts of Vitharn Years ago, the fortress of Vitharn was attacked and overrun by invading fanatics. Upon his death, Count Cirion was visited by Sheogorath who cursed him and the rest of the fort's inhabitants for their cowardice and miserably poor defense. Lord Sheogorath forced them to relive their last moments forever. Convincing him to stay In order to break the curse, the ghost must regain their honor and fight as they should have. The problem holding Annius back is his fear for the safety of his betrothed, a toy doll in his quarters. Should the doll be taken and given to him, he will fear for her life and return her to his quarters, leaving the battle. Should the doll be destroyed, he will become overwhelmed with grief and attack the fanatics, and will be slain fighting to protect Vitharn. Another way to convince him to fight is to give his betrothed to one of the Fanatics. When he learns that they have her, he will plunge into the battle to rescue her. Dialogue ;Ghosts of Vitharn "My betrothed! I must save her!" :Siege of Vitharn "We tried to gather the townsfolk into the keep, but it was too late. I barely had time to find my betrothed and get us inside. The gate was closed behind us. I heard the townsfolk pounding on the gate. But not for long, because then the screaming began. I'm supposed to defend the courtyard against the Fanatics. I'm supposed to stop them from getting inside the keep." "My betrothed must be worried sick about me." After talking to the other ghosts: "Please! I must find my betrothed!" :Althel's Arrows "Bat loves his arrows. They aren't Althel's, they're his. Bat would be betrothed to his arrows if he could. By the way, have you seen my betrothed?" :Desideratus' Betrothed "She is the love of my life. I would do anything to save her." :Hloval Dreth's Problem "Hloval healed my beloved once. Then he ran out of magic. He said he needed to find someone to lend him some before he could help her more." "My betrothed must be worried sick about me." If Desideratus' Doll is given to him: "Please! I must find my betrothed!" :Desideratus' Betrothed "My Beloved! I'll carry her away to safety. Should the fanatics get her, I...I...I would have to kill them all." If Desideratus' Doll is burned: "Please! I must find my betrothed!" :Desideratus' Betrothed "You burned her?! She's gone? You have driven all meaning from my life. I shall throw myself upon the swords of the Fanatics so that I may join her sooner." If Desideratus' Doll is placed on a Fanatic: "Please! I must find my betrothed!" :Desideratus' Betrothed "She's in the hands of the Fanatics! I must save her. Stand back, stranger. I need room to swing my sword." If approached again if the doll is either burned or placed on a Fanatic: "My betrothed is gone! I cannot live without her. I only hope I can take a Fanatic with me." "She would want me to die well." Trivia *On his headstone in the ruined graveyard is the epitaph: "Desideratus Annius lies here, Coward and Deviant." *On the headstone beside is the epitaph: "Beloved of Desideratus Annius, Ragdoll to Most." Appearances * de:Desideratus Annius' Geist fr:Fantôme de Desideratus Annius Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Vitharn Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters